When a distributed antenna system (DAS) performs a system test or calibration procedure, interfering in-band signals of sufficient strength can negatively impact the test and calibration performance. For example, in some tests, a tone is generated for transmission over a remote antenna unit (RAU) antenna. When a detector detects a strong reverse power, the system interprets the reverse power as a tone that was reflected by an incorrectly terminated transmission line, which indicates that the RAU antenna is electrically disconnected. However, when the antenna is connected, a received interfering signal in combination with the generated tone can cause high reverse power that can lead the system test to misinterpret the reverse power as a disconnected antenna. The misinterpreted reverse power can lead the system to falsely raise an alarm indicating that the RAU antenna is disconnected.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for interference monitoring.